


Emptied

by ladysroom



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, bisexual hwasa, bts - Freeform, even less, hwabyul, hwamon, its gonna be a short story, mamamoo - Freeform, maybe around 10 chapters, one sided love moonsun, platonic minjoon - Freeform, platonic moonseok, platonic vmin, platonic wheesa, platonic wheetae, prob a bit of hwamon, side vhope, taehyung hoseok, wheein jimin, wheemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysroom/pseuds/ladysroom
Summary: An empty heart, an empty mind.When she meets her fresh start.





	

In the cold night, a girl is sitting on an old bench, her legs brought to her chest and a paper bracelet around her wrist. A reminder. A name is printed on it, but she doesn't know who it is. An acquaintance? A family member? A friend? She doesn't even know anymore. All of it is a blur, a hole. Around her, they are talking about a fresh start. A way to right her wrongs. Maybe, probably, probably not.

It has been a week since she has come back, only a week and people have already been giving her looks of pity. She hates it, she just wants to get back to her previous life, even though she does not know much about it. Is she a dancer ? That is what they tell her, so it must be true. She rests her head on her knees and closes her eyes.

"You know, there's treatments against insomnia."

She quickly opens her eyes and turns her head to her right, finding a boy standing next to the bench. She can't really distinguish his face, but she notices the cigarette stuck between his lips.

"Excuse me ?" The brown-haired girl furrows her eyebrows, trying to discern the boy's face.

"Insomniac and deaf," he teases as he sits next to her.

There, she can properly observe him : he has jet-black hair, a defined jawline and plump lips, sweet delicate eyes and she finds that his nose is the cutest one she has ever seen. And he definitely has a cigarette. He blows a puff of smoke into the air, smiling through the process. He knows she is staring.

"What about... amnesia ?"

He licks his lips and looks at her, shrugging before gazing in front of him once again and bringing the cigarette to his lips. After evacuating smoke once again, he hands the white baton to her. She stares at it, and slowly takes it from his hand before bringing it to her lips. An unfamiliar feeling fills her inside but she quickly rejects it as she coughs and hands the cigarette back to the boy who chuckles.

"First timer I see," he smirks and uses the heel of his shoe to turn it off and throws it somewhere in the dark night.

"Probably," she looks away, gazing at the street.

"Jung Wheein," the boy mumbles. Wheein looks up at him and sees him staring at her wrist. _The wristband_. She wastes no time and quickly hides it in her sweater paws as she roughly bites her lower lip in discomfort. "How much time did you stay there ?" He asks as he runs one of his ring-covered hands through his raven hair.

She closes her eyes. "Six months."

He nods and stares at her. A small being wrapped in a sweater, probably too big for her and brown hair styled in a messy bun with strands that fall off of it. Her face is cute and delicate and surprisingly she has a sharp and very well-defined jawline. She seems like a joyful and carefree girl at first sight but when they made eye contact, he saw the truth: the broken girl inside. He opens his mouth, eager to say something but she beats him to it.

"I'm amnesiac."

-

As she dries her hair with a clean towel, Wheein walks out of the bathroom in a over-sized white t-shirt and shorts. As she looks outside, she notices the good weather.

"I should go out today," she said to herself, sighing slightly. She takes her phone and decided to text Taehyung and Hyejin, her... best friends ? Well, according to her mother and themselves.

 

_Hey, meet me at rose's at 2pm ?_

 

She bites her lip as she sends the texts, sighing once again. _Why is it so nerve wrecking to send a simple text?_

While she chooses an outfit to wear, her mind vaguely wanders to _him_. Maybe it's fate, she thinks. She shakes her head, laughing at her own comment. _Don't be stupid_.

When she told him she was amnesiac, she was afraid of what kind of look he was going to give her, but he just stared at her, lips firmly pressed in a line. He was sorry, but he did not pity her. She saw it in his eyes. And she is glad. That's all she needs.

_"Do you want me to show you around ?"_

He then asked her number and gave his name : Park Jimin. Maybe, discovering the city isn't such a bad idea. Or rediscovering, in her case. Her phone buzzes, and she takes it quickly, hoping her two friends have not turned her down. But she furrows her eyebrows when  _his_ name appears on the screen as she hasn't been expecting a text from him.

 

from: jimin

ill be at your house at 5pm

 

from: jimin

text me the address

 

Wheein stares at the text as she sits on her bed, feeling her heartbeat going faster and her cheeks reddening. For some people, it is considered as overreaction but Wheein finds herself excited and glad at the mere thought of hanging out with the guy she has met a few hours ago, with _new_ people.

She quickly texts him her address as she throws her phone on the bed before lying down on it like a starfish. She closes her eyes in attempt to calm her fast-beating heart but her phone buzzes once again and she grabs it lazily as she slowly raises her back from the pink sheets. 

 

from: hyejinnie♡

no prob babe

 

from: taetae

yea sure :)

 

She sighs and for the first time in a while, a smile makes its way to her pinkish lips.

_Maybe, it's a matter of time. Everything will be soon back to normal, right ?_

-

Taehyung parks his car in front of the small coffee and gets out, going inside the place. Once he closes he door, he sees Hyejin seated on a table at the corner and figures Wheein has invited her too. He briefly closes his eyes then joins her as he takes a seat in front of her.

"Hyejin-ah," he slightly smiles.

"Tae," she smiles back, "did she invite you too?"

He nods as his eyes try to avoid eye contact with her, "she hasn't come yet ?"

"It's not even 2 pm yet," she lets out a nervous laugh before looking down, suddenly finding her manicured nails more interesting. "Four more minutes..."

Taehyung coughs and gazes around as an awkward air suddenly surrounds them.

"It's been a while."

"Mh, yeah... a while," Hyejin answers, biting her cheeks.

After what if has felt like ten years for the both of them, a sweaty Wheein finally enters the coffee as she is holding a wet umbrella in one hand. Her eyes notices her two friends seated at a table and she throws an apologetic look at an old woman she has almost shoved on the ground trying to close the umbrella before joining them, her head lowered shamefully.

"Hey," she breathes out.

"How are you ?" Taehyung softly asks as the small girl sits between her two friends. Hyejin notices the mood shift in Taehyung as soon as Wheein came and she _gets_ it.

"I'm... good," she smiles a bit, "did you guys order ?"

"Not yet, we were waiting for you," Hyejin says.

Wheein nods, pressing her lips into a thin line.

After ordering and taking their drinks, silence surrounds them, bringing this awkward air once again. Wheein feels how both of her friends are uncomfortable and clears her throat.

"I-I didn't invite you guys for nothing," she starts as she puts her elbows on the table. She takes some hair strands in between her fingers and plays with them, avoiding their gaze. "I want you to show me the apartment."

Both Hyejin and Taehyung turns to her wide-eyed, and Hyejin nearly chokes on her latte.

"Are you sure, Wheenie ?" Taehyung asks, concerned.

She quickly nods and bit her lip as she lowers her head. "I need to see it."

"Why ?" Hyejin looks at her, her hand still on her throat, recovering from the almost choking.

"Because..." She swings herself on the chair like a child, looking around the place, "it's-"

A frustrated sigh escapes her lips and she closes her eyes.

"-complicated," Hyejin sighs.

"You think seeing the apartment will somehow recover bits of your memory, right ?" Taehyung continues.

Wheein does not need to answer, they _know_. Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes and she quickly wipes them off before the pearly drops run down her face. God, she is such a crybaby. _Pathetic_.

"Hey, don't cry," Taehyung gets closer and wraps his arms around her form, hugging her. "We will," he smiles softly at her before kissing her temple.

Hyejin feels like she is about to cry. Her best friend is hurting and she cannot do anything about it. Wheein and Hyejin have known each other ever since kindergarten and they loved each other so much. Loved. Wheein doesn't remember her anymore. Their past, everything they have done and achieved together. And all of this, Hyejin can't take it. It has been six months since it happened, and everytime she sees her best friend in pain, a part of herself breaks inside.

-

Jimin takes out is phone and texts Namjoon about the picture he absolutely needs. After sending the text, he scrowls down Wheein's name and sighs. He then checks the hour: 2:46 pm.

"Why did I do that ?"

He enters the practice room and finds a mess: Hoseok is making faces at his phone, probably trying to take the perfect odd selfie to send to someone and Byulyi and Jungkook are arguing over the song they are going to dance to, almost breaking the remote. Jimin rools his eyes and dropped is heavy bag on the wooden floor as he draws the attention of the three people in the room.

"Where's Yoongi hyung ?" Jimin asks as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Garage," Hoseok simply answers. He takes several shots before being satisfied with one picture and quickly texts it.

Jimin nods and takes his jacket off, showing his arm muscles contracting at every step he takes. He stretches quickly then go to Byulyi and Jungkook to snatch the remote control from their hands and chooses a song, ignoring the growls coming out of their mouths.

Dancing has always helped Jimin escape from the world. Whenever he is feeling down, all he has to do is to come here and let the music run through his body, taking him somewhere else. He closes his eyes and let the music guide his body. It feels good. Too good, maybe. He is fucked up, he knows that. Dancing is the only thing he can do. And maybe help a certain girl.

After a good hour of practicing, the three of them leave the practice room and Jimin is left alone, panting and all sweaty. 

He raises his arm and brings his nose to his armpit as he sniffs it. _Disgusting_. "God, I need a fucking shower," He then takes a towel and wipes sweat off of his face and neck.

He checks his phone: it's almost 4 p.m. He opens the text he has received from Namjoon a few minutes ago.

 

from : joonie hyung

the one in the middle [picture attached]

 

Jimin has stared at the picture for too long, eyes widened. He sighs, frustrated and angry as he takes his jacket before storming out of the building. He goes to his motorcycle and climbs on it before putting his helmet on and driving off. _He needed a hell of a cold shower_.


End file.
